


Identity

by EiraLloyd



Series: Detroit: Become Human Drabbles [10]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Character Study, Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-08 02:44:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16420877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EiraLloyd/pseuds/EiraLloyd
Summary: Our identity is not set in stone.





	Identity

Our identity is not set in stone.

Markus was a carer, a nurse, a provider of comfort. He was pushed to the arts and humanities, and took what he could from them.

Kara was a housekeeper. She cleaned, tidied, cooked. She took care of a family she once knew, but had forgotten.

Connor was a detective. He was in charge of discovering deviants, understanding them, protect the humans from them.

Markus became a carer on a larger scale. He grew beyond his role as a simple nurse to become a leader, to help his people.

Kara became a keeper of a family of one, a little girl that deserved love and a family.

Connor became something else entirely. He understood deviants so well, he became one.

Our identity is never set in stone, and neither is our path. Its deviations are just as inconsistent as our own identities.

 

**But that? That's life.**

**And we are alive.**


End file.
